What is this feeling
by Shy-Chan
Summary: L has been invited to a halloween party at Light's house, L doesn't want to go but thinking of only the Kira case and finding out who Kira really is his pride forces him to go. But what if his Detective work turns into something more? Read and find out.


L sat in one of the many soft cushion rolling chairs; his feet positioned together on the cushion making his knees rest near his chest. He studied the brightly lit computer screen as file after file popped up, all of them connected to the Kira case. L didn't want to rest, he didn't want to take a break, he just plain didn't want to do anything until this case was finally solved! But as L looked at the invitation that was slid in-between his thumb and forefinger. It was an invite to a, Halloween party.

Flash back~! w

Matsuda panted as he finally made it to the empty room of the special task forces secret head quarters.

L gave Matsuda a strange look. What could he want at this time of night? Was the only question that rang through out L's logical filled mind. Bored at looking at the still panting Matsuda he decided to turn back to his computer screen. Just as he began to turn he heard Matsuda come out and say-

"L! I-I have some *pant* for you." Matsuda all but said breathlessly as his body leaned over, hand's resting on his knees and his mouth agape to take in much more needed air.

L tuned back around, curious as to what Matsuda was to give him. Maybe it was more bigger and better leads to the Kira case. (Well L hoped that's what it was.) L waited for Matsuda to recover, still a little bored he raised his hand and but his thumb nail in-between his teeth and began chomping down on it, it was also a little force of habit.

Matsuda finally got his breath back and stood back up let out a little 'whoo' as his lips tweaked into a small smiled making L roll his eye's slightly.

"So, Matsuda. What is it that you want to give me?" L said all but coolly with a hint of irritation.

Matsuda smacked his hand down onto his palm in an ah-ha motion. "Yes I do! L you are invited-!" Matsuda quickly reached into his pocked to push a pure black card with some orange writing on it, into L's all but wide spread eye's. "To a Halloween party!" Matsuda cheered as he raised his free hand up in the air to let the happiness he felt shine out.

L took the invitation from Matsuda's steady hand and studied it intently. He was never invited to something before, especially a party. L thought it over for a moment. _'Wait! No!'_ L mentally scolded himself he can't go to a party there's to much work to do on the Kira case!

"Heh I can tell you're not really interested in coming but just try and think it over. Light was also hard to win over to go to the party too, what's with the smart being so darn stubborn."

L's eye's widened slightly as he thought about it again. Light will be there. The prime suspect involved in the Kira case. This party could just simply be the key to exposing Light as the Kira he is! Still though….L wasn't much of a "party person" he had way to much dignity for that.

"Fine I'll think about it." Was all L said before turning back around to look at the fact's filled computer screen.

Matsuda smiled. "Hope you can come L! Not to rush or anything but I'm gonna need your answer by tomorrow because that's when the party is! One more thing it's at Light's house!" He yelled happily as he ran out of the room.

End of flash back

L's habit began to kick in as he put his thumb nail in-between his teeth and chomped on the shortening nail. He kept thinking this over and each time he scolded himself. Why couldn't he just answer it, it was a yes or no question, nothing like solving a murder! He closed his eyes tightly only to re-open them second's later half lidded as they usually were.

Next day

"I have made my decision." L announced to everyone in the special task force, making all of them stop what they were doing and look right at him.

"Decided what?" Light ask curiously.

L let out a small sigh. "I have decided, to come to that Halloween party." He said it as if it were the most dreadful thing on this earth but everyone didn't seem to notice as they seemed to just be happy with him showing up. He was only doing this for only one thing and one thing only, finding Kira, and if that meant going to the killers house then by god he will do it even if it meant he would die that night.

"I see they go you too." Light said coolly as he sad next to L and flashing him one of his genuine innocent smiles.

L wasn't falling for the little cutesy act. _'Wait, when in the world did I start using the worlds like cutesy?'_ L pondered this for a brief moment before he remembered Light was talking to him. Turning his head to be face to face with the brunet he saw the confused look in his eyes. _'He really is quite a cute specimen.'_ It took all of L's self control at that moment to keep himself from beating his head against the table in front of him.

"Are you okay L you seem kind of, out of it, not really like you." Light said calmly as he raised his hand to L's forehead in a small attempt to check L's temperature.

L moved away quickly from the soft warm hand that a person could just melt into. "I'm fine Light!." L bellowed as he stood from his seat and headed toward the door. Opening the door he turned his head to call over his shoulder. "I'll see you all at the party." With a step and a close of the door, L was gone.

Light sat there the same confused look from not to long ago plastered across his facial features. What happened? What did he just do? Why….did he look so relaxed and calm when I put my hand on his forehead? Those entire unanswered question echoed throughout Light's mind. The Kira side of him told him just to blow it off no need to care about L we'll be taking care of him soon enough, and hopefully it will be tonight. But him, Light, didn't know if he really wanted to try and kill L anymore. Everything's changing, especially his feelings twords the other man, he really didn't know what it was but, he wanted to blush whenever he was close to him, his stomach fluttered, and he got nervous around him. Light pondered this for a moment. What in the world was he experiencing!?

--  
L laid in his quite lonely king sized bed as he though of the party. What in the world was he going to dress up as? He wasn't much into the dressing up part of Halloween, why couldn't u just walk around in what you were wearing and get candy like that, it made no sense. Oh well, this is a party and he has to do it, for he had a job to do, find Kira. He was going to Light's house and expose him for the Kira he is. Though…..something inside L nagged at him to leave Light alone. Keep him safe instead of putting him in harms way.

"What in the world is going on with me?" L asked himself silently as he rubbed his temple tender in a failed attempt to make the slowly growing headache disappear.

Letting out a sigh he got out of bed and went to his closet in search of anything to try and wear to the party.

After long hours of searching all he was able to find was a cape and fake vampire teeth.

L shrugged. "I guess its better then nothing." Walking into the bathroom he washed the fake teeth of with anything and everything around the bathroom sink.

"Well-." L sighed as be put in his teeth and looked in the mirror. "Even though I look ridiculous, better get the show on the road."

--  
L's eye twitched slightly, more people showed up to this party then he thought. Shrugging it of hr decided to look for some familiar faces. Not so surprising a familiar face saw him.

"L!" Yelled a very hyper active blond woman.

L blinked a couple of times as Misa jumped hyperactively in front of him. Once she stopped jumping he finally got a good look at her costume. She was dressed up like a very skimpy looking wicked witch costume; L didn't know whether to say cool costume or perfect match!

"Oh L! You should see Light! He looks adorable. Misa smiled widely as she pulled L by his sleeve to Lights current location.

Light grunted slightly as he saw Misa dragging a handsome "vampire" L his way. He blushed slightly he really wanted nothing much just to try and avoid L this whole party, of course he wanted to be near him because he wanted the chance to finally be rid of him, well apart of him just really wanted to be near him just to be near him but she shrugged of those thoughts as if they were nothing, but what he was wearing was just to embarrassing. True it wasn't much but it was still embarrassing none the less. He wore cute brown kitty ears atop his head; he has fake kitty claws and fangs, and let's not forget the cute brown lazily hanging tail. Light ducked slightly and began making is escape but life just wouldn't have that.

"Light!!!"

Light cursed under his breath as he turned to be face to face with the two quickly closing in figures.

L's mouth opened wide as he saw Light, of course he took the easy way out like him in just wearing something simple but even though it wasn't much of a costume it was still pretty damn cute on the slightly blushing brunet. L gasped slightly as his fake vampire teeth almost fell right out of his mouth.

Light didn't want to see L's expression, crossing his arms he looked to the side. Soon curiosity getting the better of him he stole a small glance. Eyes widening slightly he saw that the great L was…checking him out? Light blushed slightly and held in a giggle as L's fangs almost popped out. Wait a minute…..he was about to GIGGLE….at that!!?

"There really is something wrong with me." Light said under his breath while stealing another glance at L. "Really, really wrong." The Kira side of him once again decided to make himself known telling Light no more need to worry, Misa saw his face she now knows his name we can just ask her it and it will all finally be over. "Do I want it to be over?" Light asked himself. His eye's growing dim with depression with just thinking of L being gone.

Music around that moment began to play, L contemplated on actually asking Light if he wanted to dance, but, Misa seemed to have beat him to it. L couldn't do anything but watch as Light was dragged almost against his will down to the "dance floor"

It stayed like that for the longest of times making L really wished he could just go home!

"Okay everyone!" Sayu bellowed as she turned the music off. "Scary movie time!!!!" She raised her arms up in the air happily making everyone follow her example and cheer and whoo.

L thought about just staying right where he was but wasn't much good of a plan because someone had to come up to him.

"Hey, you coming to watch the movie?" Came the sweet almost angelic voice that was Light's (LIES…sorry XD)

L sighed there was now way he would be able to deny the small simple question that Light had just asked.

"Yeah, sure." Came his small reply.

Light smiled and took L's hand in his and lead him into the living room where everyone was packed into. Light thanked whoever turned off the lights early for he was blushing like mad with the small little contact he was making with L.

L almost cracked a smile as he looked at his and Light's conjoined hands. Something about that little contact make him feel all nice and warm inside. In which he really shouldn't feel. L was seriously about to go see a doctor about this because even him, the great murder detective, couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he was getting sick? No that couldn't be it; he knows many tricks to keep himself from getting sick. L was so entranced in his thoughts, once again he didn't, he didn't notice that Light has stopped until he bumped into him, almost making them fall to the ground.

"Sorry." L quickly apologized as he turned away from Light.

Light almost giggled again at L's quick apology and just was quickly averting gaze. Something about being near this raven haired man tonight made Light feel all warm inside.

"Okay everyone!" Sayu interrupted both L and Light's thoughts making them look up at the teenage girl. "We got two movies, one is the grudge and the other is dead silent. Now come on vote people."

The people all voted for Dead silent.

L sat there bored out of his mind. This movie was idiotic, everything looked so fake through his eyes, and it wasn't scary in the least. But it seemed to scare everyone else so he settled his attention on everyone else in the dim lit room. It was actually quite entertaining seeing cops hit there faces in fear of the movie. L smirked slightly maybe tonight isn't such a bummer.

"Eeek!"

L jumped slightly as he felt someone bury their face in his shoulder. Turning his head and looking down he saw that Light was the culprit. L couldn't help as a chuckle emitted from between his parted lips.

"Don't tell me you're squeamish Light." L joked.

"So what if I am." He all but growled.

L looked closely at the slightly shaking Light, and without even thinking, which is unlike him, he wrapped his arm around Light to serve him some comfort.

Light let out a small gasp as he felt L's warm arm encircle around his shoulder. Taking the chance he looked up at L who was looking straight ahead not even glancing down at him. Light smiled almost happily as he cuddled up to L's side.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that but they both had the same thought running through their brilliant minds. "This feels so right."

"The end!" Sayu yelled as she turned on the lights.

Light's eye's widened as he remembered the position he was in and quickly got to his feet.

L looked at him confused but then got the big picture and got up along side him.

"Well um want to go get some snacks now?" Light asked nervously making him curse himself for now being so weak around this man.

L nodded and walked ahead of him going straight to the punch bowl first.

Light looked around the room his eyes soon landing on Misa. This could be the perfect time to get L's name from her. "Hey L I'll be right back I have to ask Misa something." Making a small wave he made his way over to Misa. His lips tweaked into a sly smirk. _'I finally win!'_

"Whoa watch out!"

Light looked to see a pure black icing cake came straight at him. Before he could even move out of the way the cake made contact right to his chest. The force pushed him back a couple of steps but Light was grateful he didn't topple over, he only watched as the cake fell to the ground. He looked up to see everyone was looking at him, his face turned red from embarrassment, now everyone had gotten to finally get a good look at his costume and also the big cake splatter that was noticeably plastered all over his chest.

"Light-." L put his hand on Light's shoulder to show he was there. There for him. "Are you okay?" Concern was deep in L's voice but Light didn't seem to notice as tears formed around his eyes.

Light pushed away from L and made his way to the staircase. "Everyone leave me alone!" Was all he yelled as he ran up the staircase and slammed his door.

L's eyes widened once more that day. He hated seeing Light like that. He needed to make sure he was okay. Not even caring people were watching he made his way to Light's room.

"Where are you going L?" Light's father, Mr. Yagami had asked L.

Not even turning to look at the older man he answered with a plain-. "I'm going to see if Light is okay." With that said he continued his walk to Light's room.

Light sat on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly he let out a few sobs of sorrow. *knock knock* Not even removing his face from the pillow he yelled out a quick GO AWAY and continued his sobbing.

"Light please open the door." Came L's deep and husky voice.

Light really didn't want to see him of all people! He looked so pitiful right now and he was a mess. "Leave me alone L!" Light shouted as he looked straight at the door.

"Light I'm not going anywhere and picking a lock is no problem for me and you should know that." L's plainly serious voice replied from the other side of the pure white door.

Light let out a small sigh. It was true L wouldn't give up no matter what. Getting up from his bed he unlocked the door but instead of opening it up for L he just waked back over to his bed and hugged his pillow close again.

L walked in calmly and closed the door behind him. Once he saw Light and the state he was in his heart ached. "Light." He whispered silently to himself. Walking over to Light he did something that shocked the hell out of Light. L hugged him tightly, and so lovingly that Light felt like he was soaring through the skies. More tears poured down his cheeks as he pulled away from L.

"What are you doing to me?!" Light yelled as he hugged himself non to gently.

L was hopelessly confused at this moment.

"What are you talking about Light?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why are you making me feel this way! Every time I'm near you I feel so happy, every time we make one small contact I BLUSH and I feel so warm inside! I've never felt like this before so how are you able to do this to me? What is this feeling?!"

L opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. That's just how he felt when he was near Light. "I think I have the answer." L said calmly making Light look straight into his eyes. "But I'm going to need to do something."

Light nodded. "Okay anything just as long as I kno-" Light was cut off by L's lips crashing over his. His eye's widened, what in the world was L doing!? Even thought all this confused him, Light found himself unable to pull away, it actually felt nice. L's lips were so warm and soft, and breathtaking, and….and. Light closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Just as it was getting good L pulled away. Looking at Light dead in the eyes he asked him the question. "Now did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

Light opened his mouth to answer but he found he was unable to answer; his breath was still not back yet. Wanting to give L and answer all he could do was smile.

L smiled a genuine smile. Taking Light by surprise he hugged him close. "I believe this is what people call, love."

_'Love?'_ Light smiled and snuggled up to L. "Yeah that sounds right, very right."

"Happy Halloween Light" L said gently as he petted Light's chocolate brown locks.

"Yeah. Happy Halloween L."

THE END!!!!!!!


End file.
